


Do as the Earthlings do

by CrescentScar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: Thor learns that you should kiss under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Do as the Earthlings do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts), [asetyleenihappiliekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/gifts), [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/gifts).



> (When in Rome, do as the Romans do)

The first time Thor learns of this human invention called a _mistletoe_ , he sees Tony use it on Steve. It’s the morning of Christmas Eve, Natasha and Clint are decorating the Christmas tree, Bruce is making mulled wine and the air is deliciously spicy.

”Mistletoe,” Tony sing-songs, holding a branch towards Steve.

”It’s not over my head,” Steve says with a grin and Tony rolls his eyes, throwing the mistletoe over his shoulder.

”I don’t need a mistletoe to kiss you, anyway,” he answers and pulls Steve down to him from the collar of his t-shirt.

”Mm,” Steve hums into the kiss. ”You could’ve gotten the ladder,” he tells Tony and kisses him again, even though Tony’s laughing.

And after lunch, when she thinks no one is watching, Natasha holds a mistletoe over Bruce’s head and kisses the corner of his mouth without a word, quick and barely there. When she turns to leave, Bruce pulls her back and kisses her soundly.

In the evening Thor stops Loki in his tracks, when he’s padding down the hallway in soft socks, carrying a thick tome under his arm.

”Mistletoe,” Thor says with a wide smile, dangling the branch over Loki’s head. Loki gives him an unimpressed look and Thor puckers his lips, making kissy noises. Loki glances at the mistletoe and then back at Thor, eyes wandering down to his mouth and back up, and then there’s a slight twist on his lips before he leans in.

”I once killed a man with mistletoe,” Loki whispers, his gaze intense, tiny smug smile playing on his lips. There’s barely anything between them, Thor can feel Loki’s breath on his lips. And the point of his dagger digging into his jugular.

”Ah, sweet as the kiss of a blade,” Thor laughs.

”Merry yuletide, brother,” Loki says with a sharp kiss to his cheekbone and vanishes in a cloud of smoke and green light. Thor brings his fingertips to touch his cheek, something warm and sticky rolling around in his guts.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you have a good one, stay safe ♥️🎄🦌⛄


End file.
